


Hearts bursting with flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Snuggling, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “ You’re not going anywhere anyway. ““ Oh Yeh? Sure of that? “ Robert smirked softly.Aaron sat up, his elbow going into Robert’s stomach. He straddled his husband on their bed, snogging his husband.“ I will chain you to the bed. ““ Kinky. “Aaron smirked. “ You will not leave this - us- okay? “ a slight thickness to his voice





	Hearts bursting with flowers

**Author's Note:**

> It hurts writing fic knowing Robert won’t be here by the end of the year. But I’m pulling through with a heavy heart. 
> 
> I’m just worried about the Robron fandom, I don’t want us to die/fade away. :(

Aaron nuzzled his face into the crook of Robert’s neck, positioning his crotch against Robert’s. He breathed in the scent of his husband lovingly, smiling to himself when Robert plays with his brunette curls. 

“ I love you. “ Aaron murmured to him, Robert couldn’t help but smile feeling Aaron’s voice against his skin. 

“ I love you too. “ Robert whispered, loud enough for Aaron to hear. “ Azza. “ he smirked. 

Aaron moved his head to look at him. “ when are you going to stop calling me azza for? “ he faked offence. 

Robert pecked Aaron’s nose.   
“ forever husband. “ 

Aaron smiled at him, eyes even bluer. “ I want years with you, you know. “ 

“ me too. “ Robert agreed. “ I want us to stay together for as long as possible. “ 

“ You’re not going anywhere anyway. “ 

“ Oh Yeh? Sure of that? “ Robert smirked softly. 

Aaron sat up, his elbow going into Robert’s stomach. He straddled his husband on their bed, snogging his husband. 

“ I will chain you to the bed. “ 

“ Kinky. “ 

Aaron smirked. “ You will not leave this - us- okay? “ a slight thickness to his voice. 

Robert stroked Aaron’s arms with his thumbs. “ I would be stupid to leave you. “ 

Aaron pecked Robert’s cheek.   
“ I’m glad we’ve agreed on something. “ 

“ Liv is still at college - “ Robert said, trailing off, eyes darkening with lust. 

“ Yeh? What you got planned? “ Aaron smirked, feeling his cock grow more. Robert didn’t say anything, instead he kissed Aaron hungrily. Their tongues touching, pulling away to breathe for a nanosecond. 

“ I’m going make you see stars. “Aaron said darkly, sliding down Robert’s body.


End file.
